


Brought Down

by Starb_uck



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dark, Episode: s03e12 Rapture, F/F, Humiliation, Medication, Pain, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starb_uck/pseuds/Starb_uck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened during "Rapture" when Dee was sent to rescue Starbuck after she crashes her Raptor. She doesn't give the pilot the morpha immediately, but instead takes the opportunity to get answers to some interesting questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morpha

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Archive warnings really seem to apply to this one, but it's a dark angsty piece dealing mostly with the themes of revenge and the withholding of pain relief.

"Dee why the hell didn't you sing out?! I almost blew you away.." 

Dee grimaced as she climbed into the downed raptor. "Glad to see you too". 

She saw Starbuck fumbling at the med kit, saw her frustration at her inability to use her burned hands. "Need a hand with that?" 

She grabbed the kit as Starbuck relinquished it gratefully, already relaxing in anticipation of the relief of the shot. Dee pulled out a syringe of morpha and held it up. 

"This what you're looking for?" 

"You know it is, Dee! Come on, will ya... my hands're killing me here!" 

Dee smiled at her. "All in good time, Captain. Got a couple of things to ask you first". 

Starbuck growled in frustration and pain. What the frak was going on with the woman? They needed to get out of here, not have a frakking mothers' meeting. 

"Dee!! Give me the shot! Now!" 

Dee looked forward through the windshield at the barren landscape and smiled, ignoring the pilot's order completely. 

"Talk to me, Starbuck". 

Dee sat back in the co-pilot's seat, not looking at the other woman. 

"Lee sent me to find you. Ordered me to put *my life at risk in order to save yours. How does that make you feel?" 

Starbuck considered her words even as she fought the pain of her wounds. She knew she'd behaved badly towards Dee. But what with the rest of her life in freefall, frankly she hadn't had time to care. She wanted Sam, and she wanted Lee, and she wanted neither of them, and she *just, *didn't, *care. She decided on honesty as her answer. 

"Umm.. grateful?" Sarcastic. 

"Grateful". Dee repeated the word thoughtfully. "Okay, here's another one for you. How do you think it made *me feel?" 

Starbuck looked at her, puzzled. 

"Dee, what is this? We need to be finding a way to get out of here, not sitting on our asses! And I really, *really need that shot, so if you don't mind..." she broke off, gasping. 

Dee looked at her directly, shrugged. 

"Okay. You start. Find the way out". 

"Whaddaya mean, 'I start'?! Have you *seen the state of my hands?!" she waved the articles in question in front of the other woman's face. 

"I've seen them. Gotta hurt, huh?" 

Starbuck stared at her, her mouth dropping open. She couldn't make Dee out today, didn't know if she was foggy from the crash, but the Lieutenant was behaving really weirdly. And why in the name of all the gods wouldn't she give her the frakking shot?! 

Dee continued, smiling slightly as she stared ahead through the shattered windscreen. 

"Bird's frakked, Starbuck. Totally frakked. We're on our own... unless your precious Lee decides to send out a rescue party". 

Well, that frakked it. Starbuck groaned as her hands snarled at her. Felt like there were frakking animals ripping at her flesh. Wondered how much morpha there was in the med kit, if it would last out until Lee sent help. If he even did. They had to be pretty pinned down out there. And if she was ever going to get any morpha in the first place. She wondered again, uneasily, why Dee was refusing to give it to her. Gods. What a frakking mess. And to make matters worse, she was stuck here with Dualla, who had apparently lost a few screws recently. 

"So what do you want to talk about to pass the time, Captain?" 

Starbuck looked up to see Dee making an inventory of the med kit, counting the syringes of morpha. 

"How many are there?" she asked, her voice a croak. 

"Four. I need to ration them, Captain. I've got a feeling we're gonna be here awhile". 

She smiled at Starbuck, and in that smile the pilot saw something that gave her the first real twinge of fear. She wondered uneasily if the other woman really had begun to lose the plot. 

"I do really need one now though, Dee", she said quietly. Not demanding now. Trying for reasonable, rational."No point in rationing if I die of shock from the pain". Couldn't believe they were even discussing this. Dee smiled. 

"You won't die of shock, Captain. And you'll get your shot when you really need it, don't worry. When you've... earned it. Don't be such a baby". 

Starbuck felt the first flutterings of panic. She fought it down with an effort. She refused to think about the implications of the woman's words. *Change the subject.. She cleared her throat. 

"Lee'll come for us", she said quietly. 

"Oh yes, I'm sure he'll come. He'll come for *you, Captain Thrace. Not so sure he'd bother if it was anyone else though. I don't even think that he'd come for me". 

What the frak... 

"Dee! That's crap and you know it! Of course he'd come for you! Never leave anyone behind, remember?" 

She stared as Dee leaned back in her seat and stretched. She wiggled her fingers together. Her whole, unburned, working fingers, Starbuck thought with jealous envy. She couldn't believe the next words she heard. 

"So, how long have you been frakking my husband this time, Starbuck?" 

Starbuck gaped. This was *so not the time for this, and she told Dee so, using her rank. 

"Why not? It's not like we've got anything better to do, is it?"

Starbuck considered this. Dee was right about that, but she still didn't want to talk about it. It made her uncomfortable. She wasn't used to examining her motives, or her morals. But she guessed the other woman deserved an answer. 

"Alright. For your information, we're not, okay? He won't cheat. You know Lee, he's too.. honourable". 

"Unlike you". It was a statement, not a question. Starbuck laughed bitterly. 

"Yeah, unlike me". "She went to carry on, but the other woman forestalled her. 

"And so we're back to my earlier question, Starbuck. How do you think that makes me feel? To be married to a man who wishes with all his heart that he'd never asked me the question, to have him wringing his hands and moralising and feeling like the great virtuous hero because he's resisting temptation? The temptation you're throwing at him everyday?" She laughed harshly. "I'd like to kill you both, put you out of *my misery..." she stopped. 

Starbuck was aghast at her words. Her hands were screaming at her. Her whole body was in agony. She felt the first flush of anger. How dare Dee make her feel like this? She refused to answer, barking an order instead. 

"Whatever. Give me some frakking morpha, Dee. NOW!"

"No", Dee replied. "No, I don't think so, Captain. Not until you answer my question". 

Frak. So this was how it was going to go. 

"That was a direct order, Lieutenant! I want a frakking shot, and I want it *now!!" 

She lunged for the syringes in Dee's hands. Dee held them easily out of her reach as Starbuck groaned with the pain of moving her battered body. 

"I know you do. And you're not going to get it, Captain, not until you answer me". She waved the handful of syringes in front of Starbuck's face. 

"Frak!!" Starbuck yelled in frustration, slamming her hands onto the useless control panel in front of her. She screamed as fresh bright agony roared through her. It didn't go away, but remained growling throughout her whole body. She whimpered. 

Dee watched her, smiling slightly. Starbuck struggled, lost. Dee had clearly gone mad. Frak it.

“Pretty frakking shitty, I guess! That’s how I would’ve felt! Now give me the frakking morpha!!” 

Dee nodded gently at her. “Yes, Captain. ‘Pretty frakking shitty’ is about right. But it’s not all I felt. What else did I feel, Starbuck?” 

Gods.. this was awful. She wanted that morpha, needed it so badly, and this frakking psycho was holding out on her. She forced herself to think, try and find the answer that the other woman wanted. To give her what she wanted so that she’d finally give Starbuck what she needed. She thought, tried to put herself in Dee’s position. What would she have felt? And the answer came to her. 

“You were… angry”. 

Dee’s smile widened. “Yes, Captain! Finally, she gets it!” She clapped her hands together, mockingly. 

“You made me feel like worthless crap, and that made me angry. More than angry, really. It made me..furious. And you know what? I’m still furious, Starbuck. I’ve choked it back all this time, tried to hide it, tried to act normally, while the two of you swan about like doomed lovers, not giving frak one about anybody else, not caring who you hurt..” she stopped, breathing harshly. She calmed herself with a visible effort. Starbuck was motionless, in shock. 

“So, I felt awful, used, humiliated. I’m telling you how I felt because you’re clearly too stupid or too insensitive to come up with the words by yourself. I felt worthless, I felt angry. I was hurting”. She smiled that nasty smile again. “And now *you’re the one who’s hurting. I’m glad. Very glad”.

Starbuck tried to calm her racing mind. She struggled to process this bombshell. She knew she’d done wrong by Dee, and by Sam too for that matter, but she'd had no idea that the other woman had been hiding such raging fury. She swallowed, began dimly to see that she was in a very difficult situation here. She opened her mouth, for once in her life trying to think before she spoke. 

“Dee.. Dee, look… I never meant to hurt you, to make you feel all that. I’m… I’m frakked up, alright? I do stupid things, don’t think about what I’m doing…” 

Dee stopped her with a raised voice. “That’s the problem though, isn’t it, Starbuck? You don’t think about anybody else at all, you just sail through life, doing whatever the frak you want, and when anybody calls you on it, your excuse is that poor little Starbuck is just *‘all, frakked up’”.

Gods… what did this frakking woman *want from her? As if reading her mind, the other woman continued, rolling the morpha syringes between her fingers. Starbuck followed them with her eyes, panting slightly with the pain. 

“So what do I want from you, Starbuck? What’s the point of all this? Well, firstly, I want you to realise, *properly realise, exactly what you did to me when you started frakking about with my husband…” 

“I do! Frak it, Dee, I really do!” Starbuck almost wailed, the agony in her body increasing in relentless waves.

“And then,” Dee continued as if she hadn’t spoken, “Once you’ve properly realised the impact of your behaviour, I think that an apology would be in order”.

Starbuck moaned. She was rapidly being pushed beyond such petty concerns as pride and dignity. She only wanted the pain to stop. She pulled herself together for one last effort. 

“I’m sorry, Dee. I’m really, really sorry for what I did to you… I didn’t mean to hurt you…” 

Dee smiled as the words washed over her. She’d dreamt of hearing these words for so long, had thought about this moment. She hadn’t expected it to happen quite like this, of course, but hey, why look a gift horse in the mouth? Here was Starbuck, helpless and dependant on her. She didn’t even have to supply the pain herself, the pilot’s own body was doing that for her. This was.. perfect. Her only concern was that the rescue team would turn up too soon, interrupt her little question and answer session. She looked at Starbuck. Her face was grey and she was panting shallowly, trying to regulate her breathing to cope with the pain. Her face was contorted and her red-rimmed eyes glittered with unshed tears. Dee thought it was a beautiful sight. Took pleasure in seeing the indefatigable Starbuck, the golden girl, brought so low. Relished the sight of her suffering and in pain. Liked having her at her mercy. The pilot cried out again and shuddered. 

“Okay, Starbuck. You’ve earned your shot”. 

Starbuck’s head snapped up at once, eager as a dog hearing the word walk. She fixed Dee with a helpless, hopeful eye. Didn’t trust her not to pull the syringe away at the last minute, but Dee leant over and easily shot the syringe into her neck. Starbuck winced at the jab, then gasped as the immediate relief washed through her. She sank back into her seat, the tension in her body dissolving, the lines in her face smoothing out. She smiled, gasped in relief. 

“Where are your manners, Captain?” 

The voice to her left came as if through a haze. It seemed a reasonable enough trade off for the blissful, merciful relief she'd been granted. 

“Thanks, Dee,” she whispered through her beatific smile as she let herself drift off into the haze, escaping from this nightmare if only for a little while.


	2. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starbuck's interrogation continues.

Dee used the time while the pilot was unconscious to examine and treat her hands. She wanted to punish her, sure, but she didn't want to cause her serious permanent damage. She had a few cards left to play and thought that if she played them right, they could both go back to Galactica and enjoy a very different cadence to their working relationship. She grimaced as she looked at the ruined flight gloves, burned flesh showing through in places. Best not to try and do anything with that… the Doc can get those off when we get back to the ship. She applied an antiseptic spray, hoping to prevent infection in the raw flesh. Starbuck moaned in her sleep as Dee held each arm in turn by the elbow, manipulating them carefully to make sure the caustic liquid reached every inch of her hands. 

The pilot woke as Dee was finishing off wrapping her hands thickly with bandages. She took care to ensure none of the burned flesh was exposed to the air. When she was done, she pulled an elastic protective sleeve over each hand and up to the elbow. Starbuck’s hands and forearms were now swaddled completely. She raised them and held them before her face, laughing weakly at the sight. 

“Mittens…” she giggled, waving them slowly. She was still riding on the morpha train, still half-dazed from the shot. 

“Mittens”, Dee agreed. *I’ll frakking give her mittens... 

She reached back to grab a rope from the emergency kit in the back of the Raptor, and began unwinding the hanks. Starbuck watched Dee work with half-lidded eyes. 

“What’re you doing?” she asked woozily. 

“Writing a frakking letter”, Dee replied shortly. Just because she’d relented and finally allowed Starbuck a shot of morpha, didn’t mean they were suddenly best friends, that the pilot was forgiven. She bent forward to loop the rope around the back of the pilot’s chair. She began to wind it carefully around Starbuck’s body, not excessively tight but enough to hold her firmly to the seat. Starbuck moved weakly against her, trying now to fight off the haze of the drug. 

“Dee..?” she muttered. “What the… frak…?” 

“Sssshh, Captain”, Dee whispered. “Hold still. I’m trying to stop you from hurting yourself. You won’t keep your arms still..” *At least that’s what I’m telling you, and what I’ll tell the others, when they show up… 

She pulled the rope around Starbuck’s middle at the level of her elbows, holding her arms down in her lap and her body firmly to the seat back. She wound it carefully around the pilot’s ribcage, then above her breasts, and finally back down around her elbows once more. She tied it off firmly behind the chair. Starbuck was roped like a steer. 

“There. Now isn’t that better?” Dee smiled at the helpless pilot in complete satisfaction.

Starbuck pulled weakly against the rope binding her to her chair. She still felt dazed. 

"Dee..?" she asked stupidly. Dee ignored her, staring ahead. She appeared to be thinking. 

"Dee..." Starbuck tried again. She struggled in her ropes. "Don't.. like.. this.." 

Dee turned to look at her now. "I just told you, Starbuck", she spoke with slow exaggeration, "It's for your own safety. I don't want to have to do your hands again if you pull the bandages off". 

"Won't.. pull them... off.." Starbuck's mind was clearing, enough for her to remember that she really, *really hated being restrained. In any way. "Better... now". She looked hopefully at Dee. 

The Lieutenant shook her head decisively. "No, Captain. I'll have to give you another shot at some point, and then we'll be right back where we started. Best just to stay like you are, I think. You're comfortable enough like that, aren't you?" 

Starbuck thought about it. She wasn't uncomfortable, it was true. And Dee's tone was so.. reasonable. Still, she hated not getting her own way. She pouted like a sulky child. 

"Hate... ropes".. she muttered. Dee leaned close, whispered in her face, mocking her words. 

"Don't... care. It's not always about what you want, Starbuck. Just try thinking about other people for once in your godsdamned life. It's easier for me if you stay restrained, so that's how you're going to stay. Got it?" 

She smiled now as Starbuck continued to sulk, pulling petulantly against the ropes that held her. 

"And there isn't really a lot you can do about it, is there? So you might as well stop acting like a spoilt frakking brat". 

Starbuck just looked at her mulishly. Said nothing. Dee sighed and sat back in her seat. 

"Fine. Have it your way. I was gonna offer you some water, but if you're not going to behave..." 

The threat hung in the air. Starbuck suddenly realised how thirsty she was. She was recovered enough from the morpha hit now to formulate cohesive sentences. 

"I could use some water, Dee".

"Oh, suddenly you're able to speak like an adult instead of a whining child? Amazing. Really must be a miracle". 

She smiled unpleasantly at Starbuck as she reached into the back for a ration pack. Unscrewed the water bottle and drank deeply. Starbuck could hear the water gurgling as Dee tipped her head back. Her entire body cried out for it. She thought Dee was going to drink the entire bottle. Gods.. 

"Come on, Dee!! I'm dying here!!" She pulled again against her restraints. "Give me some water, for frak's sake!!" 

Dee shook her head in mock sadness. "You never learn, do you Starbuck? You don't get everything you want in life by demanding it. At least, not now you don't. If you want some water, you're going to have to ask for it nicely". 

Okay. This really was it. She didn't know what Dee was playing at, but she did know one thing, that nobody, *nobody, treated her like this. Just who the hell did she think she was? Starbuck pulled even more determinedly against her restraints, jerking her body backwards and forwards. 

"Let me out!!" she yelled. "And give me some frakking water, you bitch, or I swear to the gods I'll..." she trailed off, knowing there wasn't much she *could do. 

"Or you'll what, Captain?" Dee asked, her voice very calm. "Seems to me you'd do better being a touch more.. *respectful, given your current.. *situation". 

Starbuck continued to thrash against the ropes, yelling at the top of her lungs, calling Dee all the names she could think of. She ranted until she was hoarse, pulling against her bindings all the while, until she was exhausted. She hadn't been able to free herself. She hadn't even managed to loosen the ropes, not even a tiny bit. She gave a cry of utter frustration and threw her head back against the headrest. Her eyes were closed.

"Captain". The voice broke through, penetrated her furious state. 

"Frak you", she muttered, not moving. "Frak you, you evil, poisonous bitch. If you won't undo these ropes then we've got nothing more to talk about. Think I'll just sit here and come up with more insults for you. Might make me feel better, take my mind off this whole frakked up situation. How'd you feel about that, you frakking nutjob?" 

She opened her eyes, smiled at the other woman. Time to get a little bit of control back over this situation. Dee just looked at her, expressionless. Carried on as if she hadn't spoken. 

"I want you to know something. I *will gag you if you don't shut up, Starbuck. I've no desire to sit here until we're rescued, listening to you run your nasty mouth off". 

She reached again into the back of the Raptor and dragged the repair kit towards her. Rummaged around and pulled out an old rag. Starbuck stared at it. *She wouldn't... she wouldn't *dare... 

"In fact, it might be quite nice to get some peace and quiet around here. So don't frakking tempt me, Captain". 

She looked at Starbuck, calm control radiating from her entire body. "So, what's it to be? The water", she held up the bottle, "or the gag?" she showed Starbuck the dirty cloth. 

Starbuck bit back the angry retort that sprang immediately to her lips. She looked at the other woman. Knowing she wasn't kidding. 

"The water", she muttered quietly. 

"Oh, you can be sensible! Incredible. But only, I'm sure, because it's in your own selfish interest. Just like everything you do, every decision you make. It's all about what's best for Starbuck, isn't it?" 

She was angry now, her voice rising. She leaned towards the imprisoned pilot, spitting the words into her face. Starbuck fought the urge to flinch away from her. She felt another rush of fear and had to actively fight it down. 

"So you've decided you want the frakking water. Fine. You can have it. Just as soon as you ask nicely". 

Starbuck's mind was in turmoil. She just couldn't begin to process this new Dee, so different from the cheerful, mild mannered person she'd always known. She didn't want to cooperate, to play this twisted game. She wanted to be back on Galactica, being treated in the med bay, being treated like the hero she always was. She didn't want to be here, tied to this frakking seat, being treated like a child. And her hands were starting to hurt again, the morpha wearing off. She knew from past experience how quickly the pain would grow from the first faint mutterings to a raging beast, seeming to tear the nerves out of her very body. She felt the tears threaten again in the back of her eyes.

Frak it... she knew there was only one way she was going to get any water. Dee had already shown that she wasn't going to be bullied by Starbuck's threats. She sighed. Okay. Fine. She could do this. 

"Okay, Dee. Please may I have some water?" She tried to keep her voice low. Tried not to whine.

"Better", Dee replied, smiling with satisfaction. "You can have some, of course, as soon as you've apologised for all the horrible things you just said about me". 

She was grinning now, changing the goalposts, knowing there wasn't a damn thing Starbuck could do about it. The pilot bit back angry resentment. It wouldn't do any frakking good. She knew that now. Play the bitch's game.. for now. You can redress the balance, later... 

"I'm sorry for everything I just said to you, Dee".

"Not good enough, Starbuck. I think I deserve a better apology than that, don't you? How about telling me that you were in the grip of the morpha, that you didn't know what you were saying, and that you don't know what came over you? You're very very sorry for being so disrespectful, and that you hope I can forgive you? Something along those lines, anyway. Go on, Starbuck. Be creative. I know you can do it". 

She watched, smiling, as Starbuck struggled out a mangled apology, mixing in most of the lines she'd just fed to her. She forced the words out through gritted teeth, clearly hating every minute of it. Dee didn't care. Didn't care one bit. When she was done, the pilot looked at her hopefully. Already viewing Dee as the person who had complete control over her life. Who could easily provide, and who could just as easily take away. 

"Well done, Starbuck. I'm impressed. Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" 

It *had been hard. But she'd done it. And it would all be worth it just as soon as she was given some *frakking water. Dee finally relented. She held the bottle to the pilot's cracked lips, helped her to drink. Starbuck moaned in pleasure, gulping frantically. She could almost *feel the water flooding through her body, rehydrating her desiccated tissue. When she was done, Dee wiped her dripping face with the dirty rag. "Now what do you say?" 

Starbuck looked at her. Her mind weighed up two very different responses. On one hand, she'd just been given water- she was good there for a while. That side of her argued for a response of *frak you!, possibly accompanied by spitting into her tormentor's face. On the other, she could feel returning pain gnawing at her, knew it wouldn't be long before she'd need another shot of morpha. She'd been forced to apologise last time in order to get it; she was afraid to think of what she might be made to do in order to get this one. Better, then, not to risk making things even worse. Better to try and keep on Dee's good side. Dee watched the internal debate raging behind Starbuck's eyes. She waited. She rolled the remaining three syringes of morpha idly between her outstretched fingers, and pretended not to see the pilot's eyes follow them helplessly. Like a dog. She was fairly sure what the outcome would be, and she wasn't disappointed. Starbuck looked across at her and made a visible effort to control herself. She swallowed. Spoke. 

"Thank you for letting me drink, Lieutenant". 

*Thank you for letting me drink.. Dee felt a rush of power and pleasure at her words. The normal response would have been more like 'Thanks for the water, Dee'. What Starbuck had actually said was interesting. It suggested that she was beginning to finally understand her situation, to finally realise that Dee held all the cards here, and held complete control over every aspect of her life. It almost suggested the beginnings of... submission. Dee examined this idea closely, and smiled as she decided that she liked it.


	3. Maintenance

"Dee, I need to piss". 

Dee examined her fingernails. "Not my problem. Go in your frakking pants", she replied, not looking at the pilot. 

"Dee!!" Starbuck was defiant again. She jerked angrily against her restraints. Dee lowered her hands and looked at her. 

"You just, don't, learn, do you Starbuck?" she asked her. "Has barking orders at me worked for you so far today?" 

Actually, no, it hadn't. But it always had in the past, and it was a hard habit to break. Gods, she really needed to pee. 

"Thanks for reminding me though", Dee said, her face breaking into its customary sunny grin. "I found some toilet paper in the emergency kit! Amazing. Must've been packed by a chick.." 

She grabbed the paper and began to wriggle out of the Raptor. Behind her, Starbuck barked at her angrily. 

"Dee! Where the hell are you going?!" 

"Going for a piss, Captain", she replied, her feet finding the ground outside. Her voice came fainter to the trapped pilot as she continued, "be sure to mind the ship while I'm gone.." Starbuck laid her head back and let out a long howl of frustration.

Dee seemed to take a very long time. Eventually Starbuck heard a scrabbling noise and looked up to see the Lieutenant clambering back into the ship, pushing her hair out of her eyes. 

"Phew! Blowy out there!" she settled back into her seat and smiled at Starbuck. "That's a relief. Was getting desperate there. How're you doing, Captain?" 

*Gods.. She was one frakking *sadistic bitch..

"Dee!!" Starbuck whined, made a visible effort to sound more accommodating. "Please, Dee, be reasonable. I *really don't want to sit here in my own piss until we're rescued. Wouldn't be very pleasant for you either". 

Dee considered. She had a point. And she had used the word *please without being forced to do so, which was a first. Dee didn't think she'd even realised she'd said it. Interesting. She turned to her. 

"Okay, Starbuck. Probably best you go now, before the pain gets too bad and I have to give you another shot". 

Starbuck looked grateful, quivering with the anticipation of having her ropes removed. Dee smiled. She wasn't getting off that easily, however. She reached into the back for another rope. Starbuck's eyes widened. She looked at it, then up at Dee. Opened her mouth to speak but the Lieutenant forestalled her. 

"I am *not going through the rigmarole of getting you all secure and safe again when we get back, Captain. You're a frakking pain in my ass, and I can't be bothered dealing with your shit all over again". 

Starbuck closed her mouth again, astonished. Dee unwound the ropes holding her to the pilot's chair, and she immediately leaned forward, raising her arms in relief. Dee pushed her impatiently back with both hands on her shoulders. Starbuck growled at her, baring her teeth.

"Shut up, Captain", Dee muttered, reaching to push the rope between the pilot and the chair in which she sat. She wound it round and round Starbuck's body, pinning her arms tightly to her sides once more. 

"Dee, you're such a frakking bitch..." she moaned. She was surprised to find that she was on the verge of tears. 

"Whatever you say, Starbuck". Dee tied off the rope and patted her on the cheek. "Good to go". 

She wriggled out of the cabin again and came round to Starbuck's side. She pulled opened the door.

"Out you come". She grabbed the pilot's legs and hauled them out of the cabin. Starbuck fought back the urge to kick her in the face. She leaned forward, let her body slide. She trusted in Dee to catch her, and thankfully she did so. She was panting from the effort, and the pain-beast she'd quieted with morpha was starting to awaken. She whimpered. 

"Feeling sorry for yourself, Captain? Poor little Starbuck not getting her own way? Boo frakking hoo". 

Dee pushed her a way away from the downed Raptor. Stopped in the open. "Go on, then", she said

Starbuck stared at her. "I can't undo my pants with my arms tied and these bandages on", she said in the tones of one explaining a simple concept to someone who's just too stupid to understand it. 

"Yes, I realise that, Captain". The response was delivered in the same tones. "I'm waiting to see if you've learned anything at all from our discussions so far today".

*Gods... What did this frakking lunatic want from her now?? She was about to let go, was crossing her legs to stop herself... didn't reckon she could hold back much longer... She thought back over today. What did Dee want her to say? Aha! It came to her. No wonder she'd had to rack her brains. Politeness didn't come naturally to Starbuck. She gathered herself and looked at the Lieutenant. 

"Please Dee, would you help me to go to the toilet?"

*Aaaahhh... that was just beautiful! Dee thrilled secretly, surprised at the strength of her own reaction to Starbuck's words. It would appear she had a rich, deep and previously untapped need for control over this woman. To control everything she did, and to humiliate her while she did it. Oh, the sheer and utter thrill of making her beg for help, help with such a basic and private human act as going to the toilet. She let none of her emotion show in her face, however, staying stern as she replied, 

"Sorry, I'm clearly being a bit stupid today, Captain. What exactly is it you want me to do?" Frakking with the pilot just a little longer. 

Starbuck took a deep breath. Forced back her frustration. She was starting to learn that it didn't do her any good. 

"Undo my pants. Pull them down. Please". She was desperate, now. She had to make herself add that last word. 

"Oh I see!!" Dee pretended a lightbulb moment. "Of course!!" she did as Starbuck asked. The pilot felt pure shame as Dee's slender fingers unsnapped her pants and pulled them down over her hips. The ultimate humiliation. Still, most important thing now was her overwhelming urge to urinate...

She was unable to crouch in the usual time-honoured manner of a woman peeing in the open air. With her arms bound, she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her balance. She’d more than likely end up ass-first in her own puddle. Starbuck fought the image away with a grimace. But with her pants round her ankles, there was no way she could spread her legs and attempt to go that way. She was stuck. She looked at Dee in mute appeal. Dee knew her problem very well, but remained silent, looking at her with sparkling eyes. Starbuck sighed inside. She got it. She was going to be made to ask for everything she wanted, made to ask for every basic human right. And made to ask for it nicely. 

She spoke. “Dee, please would you help me to pee?” She burned with the humiliation, but it was either that or piss down her leg. Dee smiled widely. 

“Of course, Captain!” she said brightly. She helped Starbuck bend forward and crouch down, bracing her from the front so she couldn’t fall forward. Finally the pilot was in the go position. She let go with a moan of relief. It felt like she urinated for a very long time. When she was done, she watched dully as Dee felt around in her pockets, theatrically coming up empty handed. 

"Oops, forgot the toilet paper! My bad, sorry Captain. You'll just have to shake". 

***

Once she'd hauled Starbuck back into the Raptor, Dee immediately set about winding the spare rope around her upper body once more, fixing her body to the seat. She didn't bother to remove the one already around her body, meaning that Starbuck was now more securely fastened than ever. The pilot sat panting and unresisting. She knew there was no use in arguing, and she was already using all her energy to fight the returning pain. *Time for another shot soon... please... When she was done, Dee sat back in her own seat and smiled at her. 

"So, Captain. What shall we talk about now?" 

Starbuck groaned mentally. She wanted nothing more than to sink into her own misery and try to mentally escape from this horrible situation, but this frakking bitch wouldn't let her be. She dragged her eyes open. 

"No offence, Dee, but I don't really feel all that much like talking right now". She winced, her breath catching harshly as a particularly bad twinge of pain ripped through her poor hands. 

"Think I give a frak what you feel like? How much did you think about *my feelings recently?" 

Dee asked the question pleasantly. Starbuck closed her eyes. Dee wasn't going to give her a break. Not now, not ever. And she still held all the cards. 

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, eyes still shut, breathing ragged. 

"Well. Suppose I'm interested in what makes you act like you do, Starbuck. What makes you the way you are, only thinking about yourself. Suppose you tell me about yourself. Start from your earliest memory and don't leave out any details. If I think you've done a good enough job, you'll get another shot. And by that time, I think you'll need one".


End file.
